Oneshot: El Lago
by Jorgelatina
Summary: Oneshot que relata el día en el que Ash y Serena empezaron su relación. Es, principalmente, un relato romántico con toques de humor. Espero que les guste.
Oneshot – EL LAGO

Nos encontramos a nuestros héroes tumbados en una pradera ubicada en algún lugar de Kalos…

-Aaaah, que bien se siente cuando hemos comido, verdad Pikachu?

-Pika!

-Oigan, que el resto también queremos descansar

-Lo siento Clemont

-Más lo van a sentir si no se callan y nos dejan descansar también a nosotras

-Eso!

-Tranquila Serena, tampoco es que vallamos a estar tumbados aquí por mucho tiempo

-Más a mi favor, cuanto más hablen menos tiempo de silencio

-Touché

-(Wow, Serena reprimiéndole algo a Ash, esto sí que es nuevo)-Pensaba la pequeña Bonnie

[···]

-Y… que van a hacer cuando acabemos este viaje?- Preguntó Serena

-Pues a mí no me quedará más remedio que volver al gimnasio, aunque he pensado dejar a Cembot en el gimnasio y yo dedicarme a los inventos

-Pues vas por el mal camino hermanito- Dijo Bonnie haciendo reír a carcajadas al resto

-Muy graciosa

-Pues yo supongo que volveré a Kanto a esperar a ver si hay algún lugar donde merezca la pena hacer un viaje, además un buen amigo acaba este año sus estudios como doctor pokémon y me pasaré a saludarle, y, quien sabe, quizás haga otro viaje con él.

Esas palabras dejaron de piedra a Serena, dándose cuenta que lo que ella pensaba era acertado

-Oh-Dijo Serena intentando disimular sus lágrimas, aunque no pudo reprimirlas todas y empezaron a brotarle algunas pocas

-¿Y tú? Que vas a hacer después Sere… ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, se me metió un poco de polvo en el ojo

-Espera, te lo quito

-NO! –Y entonces Serena se levantó y salió corriendo en dirección al bosque

-Espera Serena! -Y el azabache salió corriendo detrás de ella

-¿Y a esta que le pasa?

-Nada, hermanito, nada

POV Serena

Él se va a ir, y no lo volveré a ver, tengo que confesarme ya, no puedo aguantar a decírselo, pero... por otra parte, me da mucho miedo, ¿y si me dice que no?

Corría y corría sin parar, sin mirar atrás, sin descanso; pero, los pulmones me ardían y necesitaba dejar de huir de la realidad

Me apoyé en un árbol y entonces me di cuenta de que me encontraba a la orilla de un bonito lago…

-¿estás bien?

-¡AAAAAAHHH! Ash! Qué susto!

-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me recordaste algo malo

-¿yo? ¿Que dije?

-Nada –Dije sollozando aún

-Pase lo que pase yo estaré allí para ayudarte

-Por eso es por lo que te quiero- susurré

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Gracias

-Ya sabes, nunca te rindas hasta el final

Esas palabras me tocaron, me hicieron replantearme toda mi vida, mi viaje y mi…amor por Ash en un instante

-Serena, vamos. - Me dijo tomándome de la mano como hace 10 años

-Vamos- Le respondí yo

[···]

-¿Qué pasó?

-Nada Bonnie, le recordé a Serena un mal momento

-Ah

-¿Ya estás mejor Serena?- Me preguntó Clemont

-Sí, gracias por preocuparte

-Oigan, a todo esto se nos hizo de noche- Dijo mi amado, digo, Ash

-Pues tienes razón, creo que lo mejor sería acampar por aquí

-Yo no me movería de este lugar, estamos al lado del camino, con agua cerca y al aire libre

-Pues manos a la obra- exclamé yo con ganas de irme a dormir (aunque luego no podría)

POV NARRADOR

Después de cenar todos se van a dormir a sus respectivas tiendas de campaña, Ash con Clemont y Bonnie con Serena…

-Serena… ¿estás despierta?

-Sí, ¿qué quieres Bonnie?

-Hagamos una apuesta, si vuelves a Kanto con Ash me tendrás que ayudar a encontrarle novia a mi hermano, ok?

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE?

-Y si no lo consigues yo te ayudaré a reencontrarte con Ash

-¿Qué insinúas Bonnie?

-Vamos… es obvio que amas a Ash

\- Co…como supiste… que yo?

-Lo amas con locura y por eso no quieres separarte de él, pero tienes miedo a confesarte por miedo a romper vuestra amistad

\- Bueno… tienes razón

-Amiga, yo te ayudaré, pero necesito que te despiertes una hora antes y te vayas al lago

-¿Qué pretendes hacer?

-Que Ash se te confiese

-¿Acaso…?

-Seguramente

Ambas se durmieron y Serena pasó la mejor noche de su vida

Al día siguiente…

-Buenos días Bonnie, y Ash?

-No está contigo?

-Cuando desperté ya se había levantado

-(malas noticias, entonces tengo que encontrarlo antes de que encuentre a Serena) Pues Serena no está aquí

-¿No? Qué raro…

[Mientras tanto en la orilla del lago…]

-Puedo sentarme?

-Ash! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Eso mismo podría preguntarte yo ahora mismo…

-Pues pasé mala noche y necesitaba estirar las piernas

-Ah, entiendo.

(···)

-Y… que bonita el agua, verdad?

-Sí, bastante…

-Oye Serena… quiero decirte algo…

-Si?

-Se…Serena, ¡YO TE AMO!

Acto seguido este le dio un beso a Serena y cerró los ojos esperando una cachetada o un bofetón, pero en vez de eso recibió algo mucho más fuerte, sobre todo para él…

-Yo también te amo- Dijo la oriunda de Pueblo Boceto devolviéndole el beso, esta vez en la boca, y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-¿desde cuándo…?

-Desde siempre

-Oye Serena, qui…quisieras ser mi novia?

-Ni te lo plantees…

Ash quedó en shock por esas cuatro palabras y sintió que se le paraba el corazón, que se le paraba el cuerpo, que se le paraba el mundo

-…el preguntarme si lo quiero ser, obviamente si quiero.

Ash, después de esas palabras tuvo que ser reanimado por una enfermera joy que, mágicamente, el autor (o sea, yo) hizo aparecer

-¿Estás bien?

-Creo que necesitaré muchos macarons para recuperarme de semejante susto

-No te preocupes, yo te haré los que hagan falta

-Entonces… ¿cómo lo hacemos?

-¿El qué?

-¿Serena, quieres venirte conmigo a Kanto?

-Oh, ¡pues claro que sí quiero bomboncito!

-Entonces vamos a desayunar con Bonnie y Clemont y luego nos vamos a un Centro Pokémon a decírselo a nuestras madres

-¡Es cierto! Me había olvidado de Mamá, y de Bonnie- Dijo Serena muy apenada

-Para que luego "el despistado" sea yo jajaja

-Desde luego jajaja

(···)

-Hey! Volvimos

-¿Serena, Ash, donde han estado?- Preguntó el curioso, entrometido, cotilla, espía (bueno, quizás exageré un poco :P) de Clemont

-Estuvimos en la orilla del lago, a ambos nos costó dormir hoy

-Chicos, tenemos que decirles algo, ¿lista Serena?

-lista

(Ash y Serena a la vez)

-Somos novios

-¿Queeee?

-Lo que oyes

-Ay qué bueno, por fin los enamorados están juntos...a tiempo

Después de desayunar un sustancioso desayuno debido a la ocasión especial nuestros héroes se dirigen al centro pokemon…

-Buenas, ¿Qué desean tomar? ¿Un batido? ¿Una McWhopper?

-Esto… Enfermera Joy, venimos a curar a nuestros pokemon y a usar el videoteléfono… Comentó serena

-Ostras es verdad que ahora me toca turno de enfermera, lo siento jeje es que en el turno de tarde trabajo en el McKing… ya sabéis, la crisis… Dijo una muy apenada enfermera Joy

-Ok, lo entendemos-Volvió a replicar la amable de Serena

-Bueno, la clave del "Poké-Fi" es la siguiente: Password (Típico)

Si amigos, los videoteléfonos requieren de una conexión estable a internet vía "poké-Fi" para poder comunicarse óptimamente con otros centros pokémon

-Ok, gracias por todo enfermera Joy

Ya en los videoteléfonos…

-¿hola?

-Hola mamá, ¿qué tal estuviste?

-¡Anda, hijo cuanto as crecido! ¿Te has cambiado las mudas todos los días?¿has ido ahorrando todo el dinero en vez de comprarte chucherías? ¿has…

-¡SI MAMÁ LO HICE TODO! – Dijo un Ash demasiado avergonzado

-Oh… Vale, ¿y tú no eres Serena?

-Sí, encantada

-Igualmente

-Y dime hija… ¿ha encontrado mi Ash novia?

-Esto… sí, para eso llamábamos, puesto que soy yo

(cri cri cri)

-¿ENSERIO? ¡MI ASH SE HA HECHO MAYOOOR!-Lloraba de alegría Delia Ketchum

-Llamábamos para preguntarle, si mi madre da el consentimiento, si me podría ir a su casa junto con Ash

-Serás bien recibida, te lo aseguro

-Ok, entonces no veremos en una semanita, más o menos- dijo Ash

-Bueno, me despido que tengo cosas que hacer , que os valla bien

-Saludos

(bip bip bip…)

-Bueno, ahora a tu madre

-Vamos

(···)

-¿hola?

-Hola mamá, como has estado?

-Yo bien, y ustedes?

-Nosotros muy bien, gracias

-Hola Ash

-Hola

-Mamá, tengo que decirte algo

-Dime

-Ash y yo somos novios

-¡Qué bien hija, estoy muy contenta por ti!

-Gracias mamá, pero… me puedo ir a Kanto a vivir una temporada en su casa?

-¿vosotros dos solos?

-No, también estará la mamá de Ash, Delia, ¿la recuerdas?

-Cómo voy a olvidarla, era muy maja

Bueno, pues en una semana más o menos nos iremos a pueblo paleta, te parece bien?

-Siempre que pasen por Pueblo Boceto para despedirnos me parece bien

-Pues ahora mismo partimos para allá

Pasaron 4 días hasta que nuestros héroes llegaron a pueblo Boceto…

-Hasta luego mamá, ¡Cuídate mucho!

-Hasta luego Serenita, cuídate tú también mucho, ¡y pásatelo en grande con Ash!

Un rato después…

-Chicos, nosotros nos separamos de ustedes en este camino- Dijo Clemont

-Espero que nos reencontremos pronto- Dijo la pequeña Bonnie

Entonces Bonnie se le acerca a Serena y le susurra al oído algo:

-Siento mucho haber perdido la apuesta

-¿Qué dices? Si Ash se me confesó…

-Sí, pero Ash se levantó mucho antes que yo

-¿Entonces…?

-Sí, yo no hice nada jajaja

-Podrías habérmelo dicho antes, no?

-Es que se le olvidó al autor poner este detalle (fallo mío xD)

-Cuídate mucho pequeña- Dijo Serena acariciándole el pelo a Bonnie

-Cuídate mucho tú también Serena

-¡Oigan chicas, que perdemos el vuelo! –Gritó Ash rompiendo ese momento mágico

-Ya voy!

(Ash y Serena)

-¡Nos vemos pronto!

(Clemont y Bonnie)

-¡Igualmente!

(···)

"Pasajeros del vuelo 148-G con destino Ciudad Azulona, diríjanse a la puerta 524 por favor"

(Ya en el avión)

-Oye Ashy

-Dime Bomboncito

-¿En tu casa tenéis más camas aparte de la tuya y la de tu madre?

-Eto… no

CONTINUARÁ…O NÓ xD


End file.
